Unstoppable
Sign Ups (closed) The sign ups will be open until September 15 2018 # Betsy # Bea # Rida # Crystal # SuldreenSong Chapter Prefrances List your chapter prefrances here Author Order: # Betsy # Bea # Rida # Crystal # SuldreenSong Proaloge Justice Tarquin has always stood in her little sister, Journey's, shadow. She always longed to be a Hydrokenetic like her younger sister but knows that she will stay Talentless for the rest of her life. Though abilities aren't always the things that make people powerful, Justice finds that out soon enough. But you can tell that Justice is more than Talentless, when her eyes go from comforting to angry, you know that she is Unstoppable. Chapter 1: Betsy A girl with auburn hair stands next to me above a dark red pool “Aura! You can't do this” who’s Aura? I think to myself why am I here?. Laughter rains from behind me and both los. the girl (Aura, I assume) and I are pushed into the pool. Once my body touches the water my vision changes. Suddenly I’m diving towards a lake and reaching for a familiar hand. The hand brings out a silver dagger and once the cold metal touches my skin another vision jumps in. I’m now reaching for a blue box. Around me are a hundred falling brown, red, orange and yellow leaves. I scrape the leaves off the box and open it. The same small dagger lays in side and when I touch the leather handle my vision changes for the last time. “Oh Justice” a familiar voice says “You had all the clues in front of you” I couldn’t place the voice but I knew it “I was performing my attempts right under your nose. But you're too loyal to your family”. “Who are you” I croaked and the hooded figure laughed. “You don't recognize me?” With that the figure tore off her hood. But instead of seeing her face my eyes fluttered open to see my sister, Journey, shaking me awake. “Wake up lazy face” She said, slapping my face with cold water. “Good Morning to you to” I say sarcastically. I get out of my bed and push my little sister out of my room. After getting dressed in my Foxfire uniform I head down stairs. Ivy, my step mom, greets me with a smile and (more importantly) two slices of mallowmelt. I ignore her. Ivy can never replace mom. “Thanks Ivy!” Journey says as she walks with me towards the leap master. Journey never met mom. She loves Ivy. I don't. “Foxfire” I yell plainly and I hold Journey’s hand. A flash of bright light leads to Foxfire and as soon as we get there Journey runs off to see her friends. Journey is in Level 2. She’s a Hydrokinetic who can control her power. She’s friends with half the people in Foxfire. She’s the definition of popular. What am I? The opposite. The bell rings and I run to my locker. “Well well well” says a voice from behind me “If it isn't Miss Talentless” Coral says. “Go away Coral” I tell her. “No thanks, Tarquin” she says blocking my path. Her band of girls stand behind her, giggling. “Leave her alone” a girl a couple lockers away said. The tardy bell rings. She’s in a red uniform like the rest of us. “Stay out if this Newby” Coral says. I attempt to sneak away but Talulah, Coral’s best friend, stops me. “What did you call me?” Newby says and before Coral can answer a sharp bolt of lightning strikes Coral my jaw drops. “Don't worry” the girl says as she slams her locker “She’s only stunned” she tosses her auburn hair “Probably” “I can take care of myself” I mutter to the new girl. “I know” she says “Coral’s annoying though” I laugh “She is” “What's your next class?” The new girl says “I need somewhere to ditch to” I smile “P.E” I say “Or whatever people call it” “What are you waiting for?” She says “I’m Aura. Let's go to class!” Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Random Collaboration